


Keep The Money

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Being a young hybrid had its advantages. Like how no one could beat you in arm wrestling. Klaus decides to challenge that.





	Keep The Money

“Come on! Is that the best anyone can do?” you laughed once the new quarterback of Mystic Falls High left your booth after leaving five dollars. So far, you have made a grand total of about 1,000 dollars by maintaining an arm-wrestling booth at the school’s fair.

Since Mystic Falls is a small town, there were a ton of people that showed up to support the events going on at this fair. While the money you made won’t go directly to you, it will go to your favorite charity that helps children who have been victims of sexual assault. About 200 people have come and gone, all trying their best to beat you, but you have dominated through them all. The deal is that if you beat them, they will have to donate 5 dollars to your charity. If they beat you, you will give them a kiss.

Not a one has beaten you.

Some might call it cheating, but you were one of Klaus’ new hybrids which meant whoever came to your booth would lose. Call it cheating or whatever, but the money does go to a great cause, and that is the only reason why you are using your strength against a population of mere mortals.

“I got it,” a muscular man said with a cocky smirk as he approached your booth.

“You have what it takes to beat me?” you asked, making a show to show off your skinny arms. They didn’t have muscle in them, at least not enough that counted, but it didn’t matter. You had the strength of 100 buff men.

“I am Mystic Falls Weight Champion. I bench at least 400 pounds,” he bragged, taking a seat across from you. A group of people had gathered to see if he was going to be the one who could beat you.

“If you don’t win, you have to donate 5 dollars,” you smiled.

“Bring it, sweetheart,” he grinned, holding his arm out. Grabbing his hand, you positioned yourself before ringing the bell next to you. This guy was good, he clearly wasn’t lying when he said he could bench at least 400 pounds, but it wasn’t enough to beat you. To give everyone a show, you made it look like he was going to beat you before ultimately slamming his hand on the table. Some people cheered for you while others groaned at the loss of yet another unsuspecting victim.

“Sorry, _sweetheart_ , I guess you didn’t have what it takes,” you grinned as he dropped 5 dollars in the jar. Everyone has seen your abilities and were either too scared to challenge you or didn’t have any more money to blow. As you were counting the money in the jar to put in the safe by your feet, the Salvatore brothers approached your table with ease.

“A kissing booth?” Damon scoffed when he read the sign.

“If you can beat me,” you smirked, looking between the two brothers.

“What are the rules?” Stefan asked.

“Arm wrestle me, and if you can beat me, I’ll give you a kiss. If not, you donate 5 dollars to my charity organization.”

“A charity? What, is that charity you?” Damon smirked.

“It’s a charity to help children that have been sexually assaulted, Damon,” you glared. His smirk fell right off as Stefan snickered. The older brother reached into his pocket before producing a five-dollar bill.

“I’ll take the challenge,” he said before dropping it on the table. Setting the jar aside, you positioned yourself as another group of people formed to watch.

“Ready?” you asked, and he gave only one nod in response. Ringing the bell, you found it with much difficulty to beat him. He was a lot stronger than your other contestants because he was a 173-year-old vampire, but you were a hybrid with the strength of two supernatural creatures. It wasn’t going to be easy to take him down, but it could be done.

“Giving up so soon?” Damon smirked as his hand was overpowering yours.

“Young hybrid beats old vampire anytime. I thought you knew that,” you smirked before using every ounce of strength to pin his hand down. He glared at you as he dropped the bill into the jar.

“Stefan? Want a go?”

“I don’t need that question answered, thanks,” he responded with a chuckle.

“May I give it a go?” Klaus asked as he walked up to your booth. The Salvatore brothers smirked knowing there was no way you could beat Klaus. But you were sure as hell going to try.

“Be my guest,” you nodded.

“5 dollars won’t do justice compared to the thousands of dollars I will put in this charity if you win,” he announced, gathering the attention of even more people.

“Thousands?” you asked, flabbergasted as he took his seat.

“I will be thoroughly impressed if you beat me, love,” he chuckled, setting down the rolls of cash he brought with him.

“Bring it,” you growled, holding out your hand. His fit snugly against yours, and you had to fight the urge to blush. It was no secret that you found Klaus attractive. Hell, you would fuck him if it meant half the town wouldn’t judge you.

His eyes flashed yellow before you rung the bell, signaling the start of the challenge. This was child’s play, he didn’t even have to try to pin your hand down, but he wanted you to think you might win before ultimately defeating you.

It wasn’t easy to defeat the Original hybrid, but you were surprised when your hand started bringing his down. The Salvatore brothers watched in confusion as it looked like Klaus was going to lose. Right before his hand could touch the table, he used his power over you to pin your hand down, earning a round of applause from the audience.

“You thought you could beat me?” he smirked, leaving his money on the table.

“Is it a crime to have hope?”

“Not in the slightest. Although, I did hear of a prize if I won,” he smirked, and your face went pale. Shit, he earned himself a kiss.

“Yes, a kiss to those who can beat me,” you said, fully intending on giving him a peck. Getting up, you leaned over the table and pecked his lips. Before you could get away, he clasped his hand behind your head and held you there as his lips moved against yours.

Damn, this kiss felt so nice knowing it was coming from him. The Salvatore brothers looked away in disgust, moving on with their lives as did most of the crowd. Klaus’ tongue swiped your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth as if you weren’t at a fair where there were tons of kids. In your defense, the people around you disappeared the minute your lips touched his.

“Now that’s more like it,” he smirked as he pulled away. Your cheeks were flushed as well as your lips were swollen. He knew you wanted more, but it was in his nature to tease.

“Keep the money, love. I got what I wanted,” he smirked, leaving his money on the table as he disappeared in the sea of people that were left.


End file.
